A Lover's Kiss
by Shinkou and Obi-chan
Summary: Complete! Yay! Kagome went back to her time and was never seen again. Kind of. Has some elements of Sleeping Beauty in it. Man I haven't done IY in FOREVER!
1. Part 1

Title: A Lover's Kiss

Author: Obi-chan

Disclaimer: not mine.

Category: Romance. And some angst.

Summary: Kagome left for her time and is never seen again. Has some elements of Sleeping Beauty in it. Eh, a bit OOC on IY's part...

Author's notes: this is a three part fic, but like the lazy person that I am, I never quite finished the third. I'm just posting for fun, like all my other IY posts... if anyone is interested, I can try and remember the idea and finish it ;;;

------------------  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!! Just two weeks!!" Kagome begged in front of the god tree. The answer she got was a snort and the word 'no'. "Please? I've gotta visit my grandpa's friend at another shrine!" Again, the same answer.  
  
Her vein popped. "WELL, TOO BAD! I'M GOING!!" before Inuyasha can grab for her hand... "SIT!" a fitting punishment. "See ya!" and she disappeared into the well... little did she know that it was the last time she will ever cross the well.  
  
--in Kagome's time--  
  
"I'm here!" Kagome jumped into the car. Her mother was sitting in the driver's seat, her grandpa, the one beside it. Sota was sitting on the back seat beside Kagome.

"Are you ready, dear?" Her mom asked.

"As ready as ever!" Kagome replied, a bit out of breath. She peeked behind her just to see if Inuyasha was following. Fortunately, no half-youkai with puppy ears and a very angry face jumped out of the well. She sighed with relief. Finally she can get a vacation.  
  
After a few minutes of conversation with Sota and blushing like a rip apple, Kagome leaned back on the cushioned seat and her mind wondered about what Sota said. His assignment for Language was to read a book called Sleeping Beauty, and he had asked her if Inuyasha was the 'Sleeping Beauty', will she kiss him to wake him up. Her public answer was a big 'no' and 'that's disgusting', but deep down inside, she knew her answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"We're here!" The car skidded to a halt. Kagome opened the door and stepped out. Right in front of her was a group of young-looking girls, waiting in a line that continued to the top of the stairs into the shrine.

"What's this, Grandpa?"

"I don't know, Kagome."

"Come on, Grandpa! Let's go!"  
  
The family climbed up the long stairway and turned toward the temple, careful to avoide the long line of girls to the left. However, Kagome's curiousity got the best of her, and she slowly ventured toward the group.  
  
But when she got there...

GASP  
  
--five minutes later--  
  
Inuyasha leaped onto the temple's roof and growled silently at the band of separating girls who were once in a line for some certain reasons. He just hate it when there are a lot of witness around. Especially the ones that are loud and noisy... like Kagome.

He sighed dreamingly. Kagome... Kagome... Wait! He snapped out of his trance. What was he thinking about? Mentally hitting himself, he reminded himself never to think about Kagome that way again. But then again... He sighed. Kagome.. Kagome.. Grgh!  
  
He moved on. Down onto the now clear ground of the shrine; his search for Kagome had begun. It never took him long to smell the scents and listen for sounds, not only that, his eyes were searching as well. However, he found nothing.  
  
Although there were scents of the girl around, she was nowhere in sight. Hmp. He would not give up easily.

Next target: Sota.

"What? my sis? I donno."

Third target: Kagome's mom.

"Sorry, dear. I don't know where Kagome is. Care to have some tea?"

Tea was nice. Forth target: Her grandpa.

"Kagome? You didn't take Kagome? someone that looked like you took Kagome. Give my grand-daughter back!"

Okay.. weird. After much thinking and day-dreaming, Inuyasha decided to stay and wait for Kagome to come back. Was she going to get a good scolding or what.  
  
However... the sun went down and up again. And again. And again.  
  
Three days... no Kagome. She's gone now. He's been hiding from her family after the first night, because her grandfather declared that he saw him take her away. Inuyasha sighed. He's been searching for a day and a half for her, but all he can sense is his own smell. Nothing more, nothing less. He sighed again. There's no point of searching anymore; Kagome was lost forever.  
  
He leaped from tree to tree, heading for the gate to his time. The phrase repeated in his mind over and over again, each time it pained him even more.

Kagome's lost forever... lost forever... lost forever... lost forever...  
  
Once Inuyasha sighted the shrine, he landed and sighed. Then he took a deep breath, inhaling the old scents of Kagome. Then he walked toward the well, took another last deep breath, and jumped in.  
  
The thought was still in his mind.

Lost forever... forever... forever...

...tbc...


	2. Part 2

Title: A Lover's Kiss Part 2

All stuff see chapter 1.

-------------------------

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, landing on overgrown grass and broken tree branches. His eyes were staring at a huge tree in front of him, but they were blank. A little sad chant was inside his head. Kagome's gone forever... forever... no use of the well anymore... no use... no nothing...  
  
Suddenly, his eyes cleared and he knew what he needed do. His hands grabbed for the trunk of the tree in front of him, and with a small grunt, he uprooted it. Then, he jammed it into the well. Never again will anyone cross the gate of time.  
  
Inuyasha sighed sadly. There's no point of living anymore either. With a swift motion, he drew the Tetsusiga and transformed it. Good bye Kagome... where ever you are...  
  
Suddenly, a tiny voice. "Whacha doin'?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back in surprise at Shippou, who popped up beside him. "Where's Kagome? I thought you went to get her."  
  
"I did." Inuyasha sighed, "I did." Shippou watched Inuyasha drop his head and lean on a tree trunk. Then his gaze traveled to the well... or what was left of it. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE WELL, INUYASHA?? HOW IS KAGOME GONNA GET BACK NOW???" He screamed and bounced on Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha's vein popped. "SHE'S NOT COMING BACK YOU IDIOT!! SHE'S LOST!! GONE!!" he detached the fox kid from his head. "NOW GET LOST!!" He threw Shippou toward the village. Then he jumped up onto a tree branch and sighed again. What should he do now? Kagome's never coming back. Now that he really thought about it, he never really had a life before he met Kagome... even the time with Kikyou wasn't as interesting as what he had now. Then it hit him.  
  
He loved Kagome. Loved her ever since the first day. Inuyasha shook his head. He knew it all along but never bothered to tell her... what a fool he was. How he wish he can have one last moment to talk to her... to tell her that he loved her with all his heart. He sighed again. I'm such a fool... fool... fool...  
  
"You still have a chance to see her." An old voice suddenly spoke. Because he was so caught up in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't realize Kaede was beneath the tree he was sitting on until too late. He looked away and growled. "What are you talking about, old hag?"  
  
Kaede went straight to the point. "You can still see Kagome... you still have a chance to tell her you love her." Inuyasha didn't even bother to growl or blush. He jumped down from the branch. "TALK."  
  
--------------------  
  
He ran threw the forest, his nose once again searching for the scent of someone who he knows... from fifty years ago. Kaede's instructions repeated in his head.  
  
"Go and find Kikyou, my sister..." His nose caught a familiar scent in the air. "...Ask her to do you one last favor..." He landed in front of Kikyou, who still had the cold expression she always have. "Ask her to--" the voice faded and Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Kikyou," she looked up. "Kill me."

...tbc


	3. Part 3

A Lover's Kiss Part 3  
  
--year 1996, Tokyo Japan--  
  
"I'm here!" Kagome jumped into the car. Her mother was sitting in the driver's seat, her grandpa, the one beside it. Sota was sitting on the back seat beside Kagome.

"Are you ready, dear?" Her mom asked.

"As ready as ever!" Kagome replied, a bit out of breath. She peeked behind her just to see if Inuyasha was following. Fortunately, no half-youkai with puppy ears and a very angry face jumped out of the well.

She sighed with relief.

Finally she can get a vacation.  
  
After a few minutes of conversation with Sota and blushing like a rip apple, Kagome leaned back on the cushioned seat and her mind wondered about what Sota said. His assignment for Language was to read a book called Sleeping Beauty, and he had asked her if Inuyasha was the 'Sleeping Beauty', will she kiss him to wake him up. Her public answer was a big 'no' and 'that's disgusting', but deep down inside, she knew her answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"We're here!" The car skidded to a halt. Kagome opened the door and stepped out. Right infront of her was a group of young-looking girls, waiting in a line which continues to the top of the stairs into the shrine.

"What's with this, Grandpa?"

"I don't know, Kagome."

"Come on, Grandpa! Let's go!"  
  
The family climbed up the long stairway and turned toward the temple, careful to avoid the long line of girls to the left. However, Kagome's curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly ventured toward the group.  
  
But when she got there...

GASP  
  
In front of her was a boy, about the age of 18 or so, with a great big mass of hair which runs down his back. Two snow-white puppy ears were sticking out of the hair.

"INUYASHA!!"  
  
He was standing, or rather trapped, in a web of tree veins, which crawled all over his body and locked him onto the trunk of the tree. His eyes were shut tight. A half rotted arrow was sticking out of his chest. It was the exact duplicate of the first time they met. Except that this was in the present and a VERY long line of girls were taking turns trying to pull the arrow out.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome squeezed through the long lines, ignoring the protests of other girls. Oh god... she was almost there...  
  
"Hey! Don't cut in line!" A chubby woman growled and blocked the half- youkai from view. "I was next!"  
  
Kagome didn't hear her. All her thoughts were set on Inuyasha. Why was he there? Trapped and dead, just like when they first met? Wasn't he fine just a few hours ago? Oh, she never should have left him...  
  
She tried to side step the woman but failed. Tears were streaming now. "Inuyasha!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, all the girls around the shrine gasped. The chubby woman whirled around to see the cause of the commotion, and Kagome squeezed past her at the chance.  
  
"His ears twitched!" The girl currently pulling the arrow shrieked happily, and redoubled her efforts. "Kya!" She screamed a second later, "his nose moved! I must have the magic touch!"  
  
Girls around her pushed closer, and once again Kagome's way was blocked. "Inuyasha!" she cried again.  
  
His nose twitched again, and his chest raised as he took a deep breath. Eyelids fluttered and a name escaped his lips. "Kagome...?" His nose twitched again and his eyes snapped open, "Kagome!"  
  
The girl currently pulling the arrow gasped in shock at his outburst and released her hold, stumbling back into the crowd. "Kagome? Who's Kagome?" they all wondered.  
  
"God damn it! Get out of my way!!" The said girl finally squeezed her way to the tree and stood panting in front of her friend. Wait... no... not friend. More than friend. This whole situation had made something click in her mind and there was no way she's going to deny it now.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked softly, a little dazed.  
  
"Why am I-- you, you idiot!" Relief turned into anger as Kagome stalked up the tree branch and stopped right in front of his face. "What did you do? Getting yourself stuck in a tree yet AGAIN and lying there... dead..." her anger faded into sadness, and the tears returned, "I thought I had lost you..." Then she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. Inuyasha awkwardly tried to comfort her by whispering apologies into her ear, all the while blushing at the hundreds of eyes glued on them.  
  
"Why..." Kagome spoke into his collar, blushing timidly, "why aren't you hugging me back?"  
  
"Um..." Inuyasha started, "the arrow..."  
  
"Oh!" Her blush intensified, and quickly she pulled the arrow out. "Sorry."  
  
He grinned at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "It's alright." Then he broke the tree trunks holding him and proceeded to stretch out his muscles. Belatedly he realized Kagome had frozen in place.  
  
"Eh... Kagome?"  
  
The girl snapped out of her reverie and beamed at him. He grinned back, "I have to tell you everything. But um... let's get out of here." He eyed the staring group of girls.  
  
Kagome nodded. She started to climb on Inuyasha's back, but clawed hands gently pulled her off and scooped her up. Her blush intensified.  
  
In a heartbeat the pair was gone, leaving a wisp of displaced air in their wake and a very grumpy grandfather, who finally pushed through the crowd of girls to witness their disappearing figures, yelling at the top of his lungs to give back his granddaughter.  
  
As they were sailing through the air, Kagome leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Finally, a lover's kiss to wake up Sleeping Beauty.  
  
End!  
  
Ah, since someone DID read the fic (for which I am eternally grateful) I, Obi-chan, have decided to come back and squeeze out the last bit. Now, this wasn't the way I had it planned say, 3-4 years ago when I started it (it would have been longer), but I thought this would be an okay ending. Basically, Inuyasha is now in Kagome's time, and they left for God-knows- where to talk and that's why the past-Inuyasha couldn't find them. Then things happen yadda yadda and whala! IY is by the tree. Hopefully it's not that confusing. sweat drop (also, sorry for the rushed ending.)


End file.
